


Eyes

by catmrib



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmrib/pseuds/catmrib
Summary: Alec and Magnus are having a lazy cuddle evning. Alec asks Magnus about his warock mark.





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I need a scene like this in 2b where Alec finally sees Magnus' warlock mark, or at least one where they're jut cuddled together and happy and without anyone interupting them.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, feel free to tell me of you find any.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHIN. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO CASSANDRA CLARE

Alec and Magnus were cuddled together on the couch in silence. Alec decided to break it.

“Magnus?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course darling.”

Alec hesitated a little before blurting out.

“What’s your warlock mark?”

Magnus stiffened and Alec mentally slapped himself. _You just ruined a perfect evening. Good job, Alec._ He thought to himself.

“You don't have to tell me if you don’t want to, I was just curious.” He says as he tries to fix what he had just ruined. Magnus didn’t say anything, but he stayed stiff.

Alec was a little hurt that Magnus didn’t trust him enough to tell him, but he was sure there was a reason.

“Is there any reason you don’t want to talk about it?” Magnus stayed silent. “Magnus? Please talk to me.”

Alec was almost beginning to think Magnus had fallen asleep when he finally said something.

“I really want to show you, Alec. I’m just… I’ve lost a lot of people because of it."

Alec didn’t get it. “What do you mean you’ve lost a lot of people…?” Then he realised. “You mean they left you?” Magnus nodded. Alec tried to find his eyes, but he was looking another way.

“I would never do that, Magnus.” Alec took Magnus’ face in his hands and made him face him. “I love you.” Magnus looked down.

“They all said that.”

Alec was desperate. Magnus looked ashamed. Magnus was never ashamed of anything.

“Magnus please. You know I’m not like everyone else. I’ve been without you once, and I never want to live through that again. You really think I would ever willingly leave you?” Alec made Magnus face him again. “Please show me.” He said. It wasn’t a command, it was a request.

Magnus looked at Alec with brown eyes full of tears. Then he closed them. When he opened them again they weren’t brown anymore, they were yellow, like a cat.

Alec couldn’t breathe. His heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched in his throat.

Magnus must’ve noticed, cause he closed his eyes again, but this time he didn’t open them.

“Don’t even say it, I know what you’re thinking. Just leave already.”

Alec was speechless. How could Magus think he would leave just because of his eyes that, by the way, were so beautiful Alec lost his breath? Alec would never leave Magnus. The only thing that could ever separate them was death.

“Magnus.” Magnus' eyes stayed closed. “They’re beautiful.” Alec said, completely out of breath. Magnus still didn’t open his eyes.

“That’s not true.” He said. “That’s not what you’re really thinking.”

“You’re right, that’s not what I’m really thinking. What I’m really thinking is how someone as perfect as you can be ashamed of something as amazing as your eyes.”

At that Magnus opened his eyes.

“They don’t kreep you out?”

“Do my runes kreep you out?”

“No of course not, but that’s different.”

“Is it? They’re both a part of us, they both mark us as what we are, and we both still love each other in spite of them.” Magnus stared Alec in the eyes. Alec was a little dissapointed he had glamored them again, but he didn't say it.

“Really?”

“Really”

Magnus cuddled himself into Alec. There was a comfortable silence between them. Alec decided to break it again.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing them more often, if that’s okay with you?” Magnus just smiled, but after a while he let the glamours fall again and just let Alec stare into those beautiful eyes for hours until the both fell asleep on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was it. Sorry again for all the mistakes. Help is always appreciated. I love feedback, so leave a comment if you have anything you want to say!


End file.
